Batman: Return to Arkham
by Pop culture Writer
Summary: Taking place one year since the incident on Christmas Eve, the Dark Knight returns to bring vengeance to all criminals of Gotham, encountering the return of the Joker, and rising of several new super villains
1. Chapter 1 Night of the hunt

The night sky poured down rain upon the quiet streets of Gotham City. The sound of sirens echo in the alleyways as a group of petty thugs run off into the dark abyss of an old abandoned warehouse. There were four of them, hearts racing, but they were certain the worse was behind them. They seem confident, but they're all fools. The past three years have changed Gotham. It was no longer a city of suffering, but a realm of vengeance, controlled by a single entity. A protector that scours the land, punishing those who dare cause harm to his world. Some still call him a myth, others a curse. They were about to find out just what truly was a monster. No lights, fuse box never stood a chance. What kept them calm was knowing that the job was finished, that they won, or so it seemed. The sound of glass shattering nearly made them jump. Followed by a loud hissing. It was just a cat, angered by the rain. That's all, nothing to be scared off. Looking around, the group realized that someone was missing. His name was called, hoping to hear him respond, but only the dripping of water vibrated across the dark empty building. The seconds turned to minutes, as another had vanished before the crooks. Things were getting serious now. It wasn't until the foolish criminal realized he was the only one there. Left with the hunter, stalking his prey from above. He was sweating, hands shaking within his grasp of the assault riffle. He shouldn't be scared, he isn't even real.

Thug: You aren't real...YOU AREN'T REAL!

The last thing he can remember was a black specter pulling him into his dark chambers. He slowly woke up, with a severe headache as the rain dripped down his face. The scum soon realized that he was being restrained to something. He tried pulling loose, but as his vision recovered, all he could do was scream. The filth of this city was tied to the front of a gargoyle, on the fiftieth floor of one of the tallest buildings in Gotham. He couldn't move, all the crook could see was a sky view of the streets below, as he slowly soiled himself. He was about to cry, until hearing the voice of a deep throated man, gazing upon him from a top the gargoyle. It was him, it was the Batman. His masked face bent down to the soiled scum, tears dripping down his wet face. It looked as if he was staring into the eyes of a demon. The Batman was surely no such thing as a myth.

Batman: Where is he?

Thug: W...who!? I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!

Batman: Don't lie to me! You know where he's hiding! TALK!

The Dark Knight cuts the restraints to the thug, causing him to nearly meet his end, if it wasn't for the cable hooked to his legs, keeping him hanged against the gargoyle. He began screaming like the little girl he was, begging for mercy.

Thug: I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING! OH GOD PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Batman: Where is he! Where is the Joker!?


	2. Chapter 2 Before the hunt

Three nights earlier, the city glistened in the pale moonlight above. Watching the world around him from a nearby rooftop, the Batman appeared. A lot has changed in these last few years. He was no longer considered a criminal, but a force of good to all of Gotham. Although to some, the Dark Knight was no different from that of the trash he cleans off the streets. But things change, and soon will the city, starting tonight. The great Carmine Falcone has returned to Gotham, and he's hungry for blood. In under a week since reclaiming control of his corporation, he's become more powerful than his son Alberto could ever be. It was no doubt Falcone would continue to rise until all of Gotham belonged to him. Thus enters the Batman, who managed to track Falcone down to his safe house by the Gotham docks. It was a large warehouse, with the roof guarded by snipers, and the ground covered with armed thugs. This wasn't going to be easy, but then again, nothing ever is. Batman glides down from his position upon an apartment roof and lands behind a large patch of crates, which appeared with unmarked shipping labels plastered on the sides of them. It seemed Falcone was back in arms smuggling, but with who? Guess he'll have to ask the old man himself once he gets inside. The Caped Crusader easily blended into the darkness, taking out all armed thugs in a silent strike of attacks. Next were the snipers, still unknown to the vigilante's arrival. Using the now modified hook claw, which he first obtained from his fight against the assassin Deathstroke last year, Batman fires a single shot at one of the sniper's arms, grappling its second hook around the other sniper in a matter of seconds, ending their night with a quick tug, slamming both heads together. Seemed like a fine well job, but the hard stuff hadn't even begun yet. The Dark Knight activates an open com link on his cowl, allowing feed to his intel and faithful butler, Alfred Pennyworth.

Batman: Alfred.

Alfred: Yes Master Bruce?

Batman: Run all known crimes pertaining to Carmine Falcone up to his return to Gotham. Something doesn't feel right.

Alfred: As you wish sir…hmmm…. nothing seems to be pulling up sir.

Batman: Carmine couldn't have regained power so quickly. Cross that with all know aliases from the criminal database.

Alfred: Yes sir…sir, again there's nothing here. This is Carmine we're talking about. Its no question he'd vanish every trace of himself when he left Gotham. Why is this such a concern?

Batman: Alberto Falcone has tried everything to become his father's superior. He wouldn't give up power just because the old man decided to show his face again. He was tired of living in his shadow.

Alfred: What are you saying?

Batman: I'm saying old man Falcone does anything to show who's in charge, even if it means harming his son.

The Dark Knight slowly walked in the warehouse, hearing mumbled voices from a nearby air shaft. Falcone wasn't much of a risk taker. He had to play this out as quiet as possible. Batman takes out a remote control batarang and hurls it into the shaft, moving it slowly against the other opening end.

Batman: Alfred, activate the speakers. Let's see what Falcone is up to.

Alfred: Setting sound frequency to the cowl now sir.

There was static, but it wasn't long until it slowly changed to the sound of deep voices. He knew that voice. It was the voice of the man in charge himself.

Carmine: (Static)….. You've been a thorn in my…. (Static)… for too long…..(Static)…. I've been waiting a long time for this. After tonight, Gotham will see what you really are…a worthless scumbag who can't win his own battles. He needs Batman…or McKeever to hold his hand. Isn't that right, Mr. District Attorney?

Batman: Dent….

Harvey: You won't get away with this Falcone! You'll be put in jail for the rest of your miserable life, at least what left of it you still have.

Carmine: SHUT UP!

Harvey: AGH!

Carmine: By the time I'm done with you, that pretty face of yours will need a lot of work.

Goon: Boss! Boss!

He sounded out of breath. That didn't sound good. Batman runs over to a different vent and rips it open, crawling through to avoid detection as he continues to listen to Falcone's conversation.

Carmine: What the hell are you talking about!?

Goon: It's a mess out there. He took them all out like they were nothing!

Carmine: How is that freak still breathing!? Alberto couldn't get anything done right! Double the search! Find the Batman and bring me his corpse!

Crawling deeper through the vents, Batman could hear the sound of doors being slammed open. Through one of the openings he could see Dent, being chained in a large steel wired fence next to a familiar looking sight. It was none other than Alberto Falcone, dripping in sweat, blood, and bruises.

Harvey: When the Batman comes to free me, you'll wish you'd stay in bed this morning!

Alberto: This is ridiculous! You're all traitors!

Goon: Quiet! The both of you!

Batman slowly leaps out of the opening and ducks for cover, watching as the thugs walk around the fence. He quickly throws down a smoke bomb and goes to work, starting off by disarming two thugs caught in the middle of it and hurling a third thug in using the bat claw. With a final wave of punches and kicks, all three goons were unconscious in front of the cage.

Harvey: Batman! More are coming!

He looks over to see the door shaking. They were trying to get in. The Dark Knight quickly grapples up to cover and makes a quick scan of the area from a bat's point of view. Four thugs, all armed. This was going to be too easy. He glides down on top of one and knocks out another with a quick flick to the head by a batarang. The other two see him and open fire, as Batman runs down a pathway surrounded by weapon crates.

Goon: We got him on the run!

But once they get there, he was no where in sight. Unaware to them, Batman was stalking the two from above, smiling as he activates his shock gauntlets. He jumps down between the two and grabs them by the necks, surging their bodies with electricity until they appear unconscious. It seemed over, as the Dark Knight made his way back to the fence. But as he prepared to open the chained door, a voice was heard from the intercom.

Carmine: I'd be lying if I didn't say I was impressed Batman, but you're far from finishing this little journey of yours! Dent is mine, and I'm just warming up.

Harvey: The bastard….

Batman: Hold on, I'll get you outta this.

He easily frees Harvey from his restraints, however leaving Alberto trapped.

Alberto: Get me outta here! I have to be free!

Batman: The weapons…. where did you get em?

Alberto: Go to hell you son of a….

Before he could finish that sentence, Batman sucker punches the young mob boss to the jaw.

Alberto: AGH! BASTARD! You….YOU KNOCKED MY TOOTH OUT!

Batman: There's more to come if you don't cooperate.

Alberto: OK! The old man has a guy on it…..he gives him the guns, we give him protection…

Batman: Protection from what?

Alberto: What do I look like? The old man himself? NOW GET ME OUTTA THIS STUPID THING! He'll die for what he's taken from me!

Harvey: You should've known this would happen to you Al. Especially since your run in with Penguin.

Alberto: I worked…. I slaved to make this empire…. but does Carmine appreciate it? NO! He can burn for all I care!

Batman: You can share a cell with him in Arkham. I'm getting you outta here Harvey. You'll be safer with GCPD.

Harvey: I'm not leaving without Falcone. Don't you get it? We take out him, so will the mob.

Batman: Don't be an idiot Harvey. You'll get yourself killed.

As they talked, more men were making their way for them.

Batman: Footsteps…..Harvey hide in that air shaft!

Before he makes his way to scope the area, Batman grabs Alberto by the neck and quietly gives him a message.

Batman: Talk and you'll be eating out of a tube!

Alberto: I don't…care anymore…

Batman: Good answer, enjoy your nap.

He knocks Alberto out in a single punch, then proceeds to a vantage point to scan his next batch of victims. Three this time, carrying heavy artillery. One in particular had a minigun. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to try out a new weapons technique. Batman takes out a batarang and sprays it with his explosive gel. He then carefully throws it into the barrel of the minigun, getting the thugs attention.

Thug: Huh? HEY! THERE HE IS!

Before he could fire, the Dark Knight activates the detonator, causing the whole gun to explode, knocking out all three guards in the process of the impact. Now that the goons were taken care of once more, Batman proceeded to escort Dent out of the building. However, he was no where in sight of the vent. The worst had come true. Dent went out to stop Carmine on his own, and without the Batman's help, it wouldn't be long until the lawyer meets his own end.


	3. Chapter 3 A lawyer and the mob

No question that Harvey was out to stop Falcone once and for all. Batman had to stop him before the young attorney would get himself killed. He traveled down the vent Harvey escaped through to arrived at the scene of a massacre. Several of Carmine's men were found dead, with their throats slit.

Batman: Dead? But how did…

Carmine: AGH!

He looked up at the upper floor to Carmine's office, seeing the mob leader in a struggle for a knife against none other than Harvey Dent. The Crusader was shocked, noticing the blood on Harvey's sleeves. Could he go so far to kill Falcone's men? Him, the white Knight of Gotham? A lot of questions had to be answered, and they will once Carmine is put down. Batman quickly runs up the stairs, hearing the shots from gunfire. Hoped it wasn't too late. He slams his way through the door to see Carmine on the floor, his shoulder bleeding from a gun wound. But the real surprise was the shooter holding the gun, with the look of anger on his face.

Batman: Harvey…

Harvey: He left me no choice. Refused to give up peacefully. I told him you were coming, but then the guns were out.

Batman: Its ok Harvey…. you're safe now.

Harvey: No…. not yet…there's still justice to be made.

Batman: Its dangerous Harvey…. you're pushing your luck.

Harvey: That's why I make my…..

Batman: GET DOWN!

More of Falcone's men began to pile in from the room below, opening fire upon the two men above. Batman quickly grabs Dent and hurls them both to cover by a desk, as shots broke through the glass windows.

Batman: Stay here….

Harvey: Plan to….

Batman slowly made his way downstairs, stalking the foolish thugs using his detective mode. His shock batarang could handle this. He hurls the weapon through the air vents above and controls it with his gauntlets to hover on the other side, right underneath their feet.

Thug: Hey…. what is that?

Before any could respond, the batarang explodes in a wave of electricity, allowing Batman to make his move. He slams two of the thugs' heads together and kicks one against the wall. A nervous wreck, the last one of them tries to grab his gun, but quickly has it ripped away by the batclaw.

Thug: Oh Jesus….please…..

He grabs the thug by the collar of his shirt and slams his head against the stone wall, easily breaking his nose.

Batman: THE WEAPONS! WHERE DID YOU GET THEM?

Thug: GOD HELP ME!

That was the wrong answer. Bats hurled the thug's head into the wall once again, as blood stained into the stone.

Batman: TALK! OR SHOULD I BREAK YOUR WHOLE SKULL OPEN?

Thug: NO! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! HE CALLS HIMSELF MOTH! FALCONE MADE A DEAL WITH HIM MONTHS AGO FOR AN EXCHANGE!

Batman: WHERE IS HE?

Thug: I DON'T KNOW!

Batman: LIAR!

Thug: I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I DON'T KNOW!

Carmine: Drop him freak…

He turns around, seeing an injured Falcone with a gun pointed against Harvey's head. He had his bloody armed wrapped around Dent's neck, preventing him from making another escape. You could tell the old man wanted revenge, looking into his eyes. Dent struggled to break free, sweat dripping down his face. All this pleased the boss so much that he formed a small smile.

Carmine: Here's how this'll all play out Bat….you're gonna let him go…and walk away…..go bother that jester fuck for all I care…..just leave. This is still between me and me alone with Harvey.

Batman: You're in no position to give orders anymore Carmine.  
Carmine: Do I look like I give a dam what you think? You try to change the system but all you did was make things worse. You aren't a symbol…just another criminal….no different from the rest of us.

Batman: (In mind: Just keep talking…..)

Carmine: Things change Batman…..starting now….

Batman had him now, throwing a reverse batarang behind Carmine and knocking the gun out of his hand. This allowed Harvey to swing his elbow right in Falcone's stomach, allowing his freedom. To finish things, Batman leaps into the air and tackles the mob leader to the floor, causing him to pass out.

Batman: You're right…..things change…

It wasn't long until the GCPD arrived on the scene, bringing in Falcone, his son, and several other thugs into custody. Harvey Dent was receiving medical treatment as a familiar face appeared to greet him.

Harvey: Gordon…..

Cap. Gordon: District Attorney…..

Harvey: Heehee….what took you so long?

Cap. Gordon: Still a wise guy I see? All this your doing?

Harvey: Well….I had a little help…

Cap. Gordon: Right…..he here?

Harvey: Gone….long gone…..

Cap. Gordon: Where?

Harvey: Silent treatment…..

Cap. Gordon: Of course…..nights like this are like candy to him…

Harvey: Yeah….I owe him my life….thanks to him we can finally put Falcone in his place.

Cap. Gordon: Lets just forget him for a second….are you ok?

Harvey: Better….I'm eager…..setting up the next trial as soon as possible.  
Cap. Gordon: May I remind you Mr. Dent that you did almost die.

Harvey: What's your game captain…oh I'm sorry…Commisioner…

Cap. Gordon: First of all, that isn't until next month…..second, you need rest. Sleep the rest of the night off before you head out to the courtroom.

Harvey: You know what? I'll make a deal with you Gordon…

He takes out a silver dollar coin from his coat pocket, with a eager smile placed on his lips.

Cap. Gordon: Oh come on Harvey, not this again.

Harvey: Heads, I go home…..tails, I follow you to the lockup. Deal?

Cap. Gordon: Do I even have a choice?

Harvey: Here goes….

As the coin flips, high above the streets of Gotham lies the Batman, scanning the criminal database for all leads to this "Moth" character.

Alfred: Master Bruce, I believe I found something.

Batman: Go ahead Alfred.

Alfred: Reports say a strange figure dressed as a moth was seen in South Gotham. It also says that several civilians were attacked by this crook, using some what appears to be called a "silk shooter."

Batman: Like actual moths…..

Alfred: Said they were incased in it. What strange endeavors Master Wayne. Must you get involved with such ridiculous matters?

Batman: Whoever this guy thinks he is; Falcone is in works with him. I need to stop this now.

Alfred: As you wish sir. I'm sending you the data on the moth character's last known location.

Batman: Hmmm…right outside Gotham Memorial Bank….

Alfred: Quite a strange location for a moth.

Batman: But the perfect place for a criminal.


End file.
